


Grocery Trouble

by Shadow_Hunters



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Hunters/pseuds/Shadow_Hunters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven is sent to the store with Lapis and Peridot but it goes wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grocery Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Peridot's Bad Day is still being written and still might take a while. Sorry.
> 
> If you haven't read it just go to my profile and you'll find it.  
> Hope you like this one.

Lapis and Peridot were sent with Steven to get some stuff at the grocery store, the whole gang was gonna go but they had a mission to do. So they left Steven, Lapis, and Peridot to get everything on the list that Pearl organized. Lapis on the other hand wanted nothing to do with them, so she suggested that they should go. Which Pearl being the cautious gem that she is. Suggested that it was a bad idea, but Garnet allowed it and told the original Crystal Gems to get on the warp pad. Once they warped the room got silent.

“Now what?” Said Peridot 

“Now we're gonna get that stuff on that list Pearl made.” Steven said walking over to the kitchen and grabbing the list off the fridge and putting it in his pocket.

“Alright let's go. Lapis can you shut the door when you get out?” Steven asked getting out to the front porch waiting for the rest of the group to get out.

“Okay. Hurry up Periwinkle, so I can shut the door.” Lapis said smirking. Peridot mumbled something that sounded like ‘Jerk’ and walked outside with Steven.They started walking to the store with Steven ahead of both Lapis and Peridot. Steven was having a little conversation with Lapis, while Peridot was staring at the seagulls flying around the beach. 

“So what is this so called ‘grocery store’ were going to?” Peridot said while quoting the word ‘grocery store’ with her tiny fingers. 

“It's a place where humans go to buy basic human needs. Like food and supplies, my favorite thing to buy is chaaaaps!” Steven said with stars in his eyes and spent the whole walk talking about all the different flavors it has.

Once they got to the store Peridot gasped and said “Woah! This place is huge!” with stars in her eyes. She was checking the place out with slight interest. “This place is huge because you're so short.” Lapis said with a chuckle.

Peridot huffed and turned to Steven and asked “Are we gonna get in or what?”

“Yeah, come on follow me.” Steven said while walking to the entrance of the store. Going right through the sliding door. “What is this device!?” Peridot asked, standing there a little frightened. Then Lapis went through. “Aww is the mighty Peribaby afraid?” Lapis teased.

“What!? No.. I'm just being cautious is all. Watch I'll prove that I'm not afraid!” Peridot yelled blushing with embarrassment. “You can do it Peri.” Steven said encouraging Peridot. Peridot waited for the right moment to walk through. Once it opened she ran through the door and started to jump like a little excited child and laughed dorkly. 

“Ha in your blue beautiful face Lapis!” Peridot said jumping with victory, while other people began to stare at the green gem. Then Peridot realized what she just said and started to blush furiously. Steven just stared at the pair and whispered “I ship it.” 

There they stood for several minutes staring at each other awkwardly. “Uh.. Let's go get the stuff now.” Steven said scratching the back of his neck awkwardly and took the list from his pants. “Let see the first item is eggs.” 

It took them about fifteen minutes to get everything on the list. Peridot and Lapis were fighting as always until Steven remembered something. “Uh guys can you wait here while I get something that I missed on the list, I’ll be back in two minutes. Alright?” Steven said waving at the pair and telling them to wait there.

-five minutes later-

Steven was rushing to get back to the spot where he left Lapis and Peridot. It took him five minutes to find the item with some help of the staff. Once he got there, he started to panic. Lapis and Peridot aren't in the place he left them! “Oh no. Pearl is gonna kill me for losing them.” Steven said while putting his hand through his hair in frustration. 

“Mr.Steven Universe can you please come pick up your uhh… children from the lost and found?” A worker said in the intercom.

Steven walked to the lost and found room and saw the whole commotion happening inside the room. Peridot was have a fit in the corner of the room screaming that she is not a child and Lapis using her water ability to lift up the worker off the ground and threatening him about how she is gonna drown him in the ocean.

Steven just stood there with his mouth open and staring in disbelief. Yep he is screwed, for sure Garnet is gonna know with her future vision. Amethyst is gonna tease him about it, and Pearl… He is dead. She gonna lecture him to death. Yep he is a goner.

The worker spotted Steven and yelled “HEY KID HELP ME PLEASE! THIS BLUE LADY IS CRAZY YOU GOTTA HELP ME!” 

“Lapis put him down! I'm so sorry about Lapis mister.” Steven said walking to Lapis and putting his hand on her shoulder. Lapis put the man down and continued to glare at him while she went to the door. And making ‘your dead’ with her hands, sticking out her tongue. 

“You know that crazy chick! Are you Mr.Universe!?” the worker asked shaking in fear. Steven only nodded his head and went to Peridot who ran at him and hugged him so hard. “Steven! That man was gonna harvest me! And he called me a child I'm a very intelligent gem, human!” Peridot pointed at the man and glared at him as well.

Peridot let go of Steven and walked back to the door. After Steven apologized to the worker who turned out to be the manager, banned Steven, Peridot, and Lapis for 2 months. Once they got home Steven got a lengthy and boring lecture from Pearl on how dangerous it was to let Lapis roam around. Peridot being the grumpy gem she is told Pearl off and was sent in the corner of shame. With Amethyst laughing and teasing both Steven and Peridot, Lapis was just sitting in the sofa and glaring at everything that passes by. Or playing with water to get Pearl squawking.

Steven knew next time to just go by himself.


End file.
